


An Unexpected Visit

by phrankie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: My second attempt at writing one of these, so please be kind. Once again, I am not an experienced writer, but i thought i would try my hand at a sequel to In The Nick of Time. I thought i would continue with the ‘X Reader’ format to coincide with the previous one shot. This is still uncharted territory for me and remains completely out of my comfort zone. I know it’s not very good. In fact, imo, it’s lame af, but your feedback is welcome. Just don’t humiliate me. That’s all i ask. If you like it, please feel free to share it.





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing one of these, so please be kind. Once again, I am not an experienced writer, but i thought i would try my hand at a sequel to In The Nick of Time. I thought i would continue with the ‘X Reader’ format to coincide with the previous one shot. This is still uncharted territory for me and remains completely out of my comfort zone. I know it’s not very good. In fact, imo, it’s lame af, but your feedback is welcome. Just don’t humiliate me. That’s all i ask. If you like it, please feel free to share it.

The days were getting shorter, the nights longer and much colder. You often found yourself wondering about the fate of your mysterious savior after he dropped you off at your apartment building on that fateful night.

There were a few times, over the past few months, you would briefly spy a fast-moving shadow scurrying across the rooftops, skillfully jumping from one building to another, for that’s where you knew to look on the days you walked in the moonlight.

In those moments, your cheeks would grow warm with the memory of that unforgettable night, and your heart would flutter wildly in hopes of seeing the turtle again. But, your aspirations seemed to be in vain, for your desired encounter never came to fruition.

Each night, you arrived home to an empty apartment with a heavy heart. And most nights, you would lie awake with thoughts of the fascinating red clad turtle. With every lingering thought, strange feelings would stir within.

Tonight was no different. Your body tingled as your mind wandered into uncharted territory. What the fuck is happening? You ponder to yourself. And why do I feel this way? It’s not like he would ever like me in that way.

You breathe a heavy sigh as you look over at the clock. “0245? Ugh… fuck!” You scold yourself loudly as you kick off your blankets and fling your legs over the side of your bed. “Shit. What is wrong with me?” You groan aloud. “And why can’t I sleep?”

Frustrated, you rub your hands down your face and turn on your reading lamp. As you look around your room, loneliness swiftly engulfs you in the deafening silence.

In a snit, you grudgingly get up from your empty king-sized bed and head to the den to watch some late night tv, for you knew that sleep was no longer attainable this night.

Before you make it to your bedroom door, you hear what sounds like a quiet tapping on your window. You freeze and hold your breath for a moment when you hear it again.

Your heart began hammering against your ribcage as fear spread to your core, and you grabbed the only weapon available to you: a heavy wooden baseball bat you kept next to your bed in case an intruder ever entered your home. A formidable weapon; solid and deadly when wielded while frightened.

You held the bat at the ready as you quietly made your way to your window. You took a deep breath to calm yourself before throwing open your window with a menacing roar, brandishing your weapon with intent.

As you swing viciously toward the unknown target, a large green, three-fingered hand abruptly halts your blow.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA, SLUGGA!” A deep, raspy whisper-shout came from the shadows. “No need ta bash my skull in! Shit! It’s jus’ me! Rememba?” The familiar voice with a Brooklyn accent growled.

You quickly pulled the bat back when you realized it was Raphael and hissed, “Shit, RAPH! You fucking scared me!!”

You tried to slow your heart rate and breathing as he stepped out of the dark. He had his hands out in front of him as he groused, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Okay? GEEZ! Jus’ put the bat away, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“SHHHH! I know that… and keep your voice down!” You quickly glance all around outside and continue with vexation, “You don’t want my neighbors calling the cops do you? Hurry up and get in here before someone sees you!” You huffed, putting the bat down as you stepped away from the window to give the giant turtle the room he needed to climb inside.

Once inside, you closed the window and quickly drew the curtains to block out any unwanted attention from nosy neighbors, then you rounded on Raph with a mildly vehement, yet gradually cooling temper, and snapped, “What the hell are you doing here? And… wait… how’d you know this was my room?”

You crossed your arms in contempt as you waited for his reply. Raphael’s cheeks seemed to tint a darker hue in the dim light as he stammered, “I been… uh… I been watchin’ ya… y’know… to make sure you were gettin’ home safe an’all… like always. And then… uh… one day… I happen t’see ya thru the window from across the way and…..”

You glared at him with enmity as you interrupted him mid-sentence, “You were STALKING ME?”

Raph’s eyes grew wide with panic as he realized the gravity of the situation and declared, “NO! No no no! Nothin’ like dat at all…. It was an accident, I swear!”

You gave him a reproachful look when you realized his remorse was genuine, then gave a calculating side glance and said, “Okay… I believe you. But, i still question your motives as to why you chose now to show yourself.”

Relief flashed across his features as you continued gazing at him in disbelief. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he tried to compose himself. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped closer to you and conceded, “Look, it ain’t often we run across people where there ain’t no screamin’ involved. So, you can imagine my surprise when you didn’t that night.”

Raph paused, then met your gaze and concluded, “Sorry I ain’t been around much… but… I was afraid I’d make ya uncomf’table if I eva jus’… showed up, y’know.… Like now. Cos it wouldn’t be at yer doorstep, fer obvious reasons….” He stated with a grimace as he gestured to himself with his arms. “It’d be… well… on the fire escape.”

You pursed your lips and peered at him through squinted eyes as he chuckled at his own statement. Then, he nervously took your hand in his and confided, “I didn’t mean ta scare ya… I jus’….” He sighed heavily, and proceeded nervously, “I jus’… wanted ta see ya again. Is that wrong?”

Your eyes grew wide and glistened with unshed tears as you realized your wish finally came true, and you breathlessly reciprocated, “No… not at all.” And you slung your arms around his neck.

Raph’s muscles became rigid, and his breath hitched as your warm body made contact with his. To your surprise, though, he returned the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly, and his shoulders slowly began to relax.

As your embrace lingered, he pulled you closer to him. Your body shuddered involuntarily in elation, and you whispered against his ear… “I’ve missed you, Raphael.”

He gently pulled away, astonished and inquired, “Ya missed me? Really? I didn’t think… I thought…. … But… how…”

“I dunno,” you whispered as you sat down on your bed and wiped a stray tear from your cheek. “Since that night, I haven’t been able to think straight. My mind has been playing tricks on me… or so I thought….”

“What’re you talkin’ about,” Raph asked in confusion.

You looked up at him with revelation, “Raph, all i’ve ever been able to think about since that night… is you. It’s like I’ve gone mad… obsessing…wishing………. Longing……. ” 

Your last word was a breathless whisper as you stood up and your eyes met his once more. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched them sparkle like priceless gems under brilliant lights, and you subtly inched closer to him. Your heart was fluttering wildly as he, too, moved closer and whispered, “[Y/n]….”

You closed your eyes and hummed in response to the sound of your name on his lips, when, suddenly, you felt the back of his fingers ghost down your cheek. You slowly open your eyes to find him staring at you with a passion that wasn’t there before, and you gasp quietly as his fingers travel across your shoulder, hovering momentarily over the faint scars left from your abrasions, and continued down your arm.

He followed his fingers with a look of altruism and observed, “You healed nicely.”

You bite your bottom lip and blush with a timid smile as you try to slow your rapid heart rate and reply quietly, “Thanks to you…”

Raph shook his head and humbly replied, “Nah, it was nuthin’…’sides… it’s wut we do.”

You give a nervous smile as you take his hand in yours and slowly lead him to your bed, gesturing for him to sit down. He hesitantly obliged as you remained standing in front of him.

Now eye to eye, you took a few steps closer and innocently stood between his thighs, your hand still in his. His green eyes were watchful as you gently took his other trembling hand. As you absorb all of his captivating features, you smiled admiringly and breathed, “Wow… you are so…. Beautiful.”

Astonished, Raph pulled away from your gaze; and clearing his throat nervously, he croaked hoarsely, “I.. I dunno ‘bout that….”

His eyes met yours once more as he lamented, “Uh.. ya do realize…I’m a giant fuckin’ turtle, right? A ninja, no less… and…..and a…m-monster…”

With the last word, Raph tried to get up, but you stepped closer and gently place your hands on his muscular shoulders, causing him to reluctantly sit back down. A look of utter shame and self-hatred flashed behind his mask as he dropped his head in his hands.

Your heart broke as the word ‘monster’ echoed in your mind. You couldn’t understand why he would say such a thing. He was far from a monster. As far as you knew, he was a hero. Your hero.

Your arms gradually wrapped around Raphael’s massive shoulders in a consoling embrace as you allowed his forehead to fall on your dainty shoulder. For a moment you thought he went rigid, but then his strong arms suddenly engulfed you, along with what sounded like a quiet sob.

You held him tightly as his shoulders shook and quietly whispered, “Raphael, you are not a monster by any means. You’re different, yes…. But….” You lifted his chin and gently cupped his cheek as you encouraged, “You are not a monster. You saved my life. No monster would ever go out of their way to protect a stranger. But you did. And I can never repay you for what you have done for me.”

Your eyes linger once more on his human-like features as you caress his cheek with your thumb. As you take in the magnificent turtle before you, your breath catches in your throat at the sheer attractiveness of him, enticing and enchanting.

You stared for a moment, when, unexpectedly, Raph’s large hand briefly covers yours, and he took both of your hands into his as he confided, “Look, [Y/N]. I’m sorry. I ain’t always like this…. But… well… ain’t nobody eva reacted this way with me… or any of my brothers f’that matter. It’s… uh… well… it ain’t normal. I wasn’t tryin’t make a move on ya….. I was jus’…. I don’t…. I don’t undastand what’s happenin’ t’me. Afta that night…. It was like…. I couldn’t getcha outta my head. So, I followed ya. T’make sure ya got home safe. Tha’s all! But then….. It’s like wut you said…. I thought I was goin’ crazy too, cos I started feelin’ weird an’ shit…. Like…like….”

“Like we shared a moment?” You promptly interjected.

“YES!” Raph extolled. You gasped as his hands moved to your upper arms in his revelation, then, you smiled a comprehending smile as you realized he felt the same way you did.

Your hand rested on his cheek once more as the two of you gazed at each other. Then, without thinking, you leaned in and gently brushed your lips against his. His breathing became ragged as he froze, unsure of what he should do next.

With Raph this close to you, you suddenly became aware of his natural musk as his hands moved from your arms; one to the back of your neck as he pulled you into a deeper kiss, and the other on the small of your back as he pressed you against his plastron.

Your arms slipped around his shoulders as you breathed in his intoxicating aroma of leather, rain and night air. Your knees grew weak as passion filled you. But then, it was over.

Raph pulled away in astonishment, still inches from your lips, his breath tickling your cheeks. “Wut was that for?” He panted.

You licked your lips gratefully and breathed, “I dunno……. I just… couldn’t help myself. It just… felt…right. Forgive me.”

You tried to push away, but Raph held you steadfast and reciprocated, “Don’t apologize. It was… nice. And, t’be honest… I’ve actually wanted t’do that for a long time. I jus’… didn’t know if…. I didn’t think that…..”

Before he could finish his statement, your lips were colliding with his once again. Your heart was pounding as the kiss grew savage, increasing in intensity as he lifted you and rolled you onto your bed, his body hovering over yours as his lips found the nape of your neck.

Fire spread rapidly through you as you gasped in exaltation. His hands feverishly roamed your body as his lips devoured your flesh, his rough tongue lavishing your skin with its textured surface, causing you to moan in pleasure.

Then, without warning, Raphael abruptly sprang from the bed, leaving you disheveled, and breathless. He pressed his hands against the sides of his head as he paced the floor, trying his best to control his erratic breathing.

You sit up quickly with trepidation and inquire, “Are you okay, Raph?”

“Y-yeah, yeah….” He huffed tenuously as he ran his hand down his face.

“Did I do something wrong?” You questioned uneasily.

“Nah nah… it’s jus’… I-I ain’t… I ain’t eva done this b’fore…. An’ I feel…a li’l weird… Like I can’t control my own impulses,” He declared with a shaky voice as he rubbed the back of his neck. “T’be honest…. I’m not real sure what I’m doin’ eitha. I mean… I’ve seen movies and summa Don’s porn videos…. But I ain’t neva actually… been in this situation b’fore.”

Your eyes go wide with cognizance as you quickly crossed the room toward him. You gave him a percipient look as you reassured him timidly, “It’s okay, Raph. You don’t have to explain. I didn’t realize you had never….. I just assumed….”

You regarded him apologetically as you covered your face with your hands. Your face was burning with embarrassment and the threat of tears was stinging your eyes as you stammered, “I-I’m.. I’m so sorry, Raph. I-I shouldn’t have …”

“Hey, hey…it ain’t your fault….. ya didn’t know. How could ya know? It ain’t like I told ya. Hey… c’mere.”

He pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head and whispered into your hair, “Don’t worry about it.” He inhaled the scent of your hair then he lifted your chin to meet his gaze. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Maybe…uh….maybe you can…uh…. Show me a li’l more….”

You smiled and closed your eyes as his large hand caressed your face. When you opened them again, Raph was leaning in and kissing you once more, slowly and sensually. He lifted you, bridal style, and carried you to the bed.

Soon, his hands were roaming frenetically again as the atmosphere became hot and heavy. You giggled and halted his fervent movements, slowly guiding his hands with wordless instruction as the heat continued to rise.

Your legs became entwined with his as your body reacted to his glorious touch and snuggles ensued. Raph seemed to be getting comfortable in his new experience as he lightly traced your skin with his fingers, causing your nerve endings to heighten with each passing moment.

In between kisses, you, too, would trace his skin and plastron, eliciting what Raph called a ‘chur’ that caused chills to cascade down your spine. You buried your head under his chin as he pulled you against him, letting his aroma imbue your senses. 

You were enjoying every single moment, hoping it would never end when suddenly Raph looked up at the clock and groaned, “Ah shit.”

As he reluctantly sat up, you followed and asked quietly, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…. It’s jus’….” He pointed to the clock and grumbled, “I gotta get back b’fore my older brother wakes up an’ finds me gone. We have training in an hour and he’ll be up shortly.”

Your heart sank as Raph rolled out of the bed. He offered you his hand and helped you to your feet. You gave him a hopeful look and queried, “Oh… I see. Will I…see you again?”

Raph pulled you into one final, deep, passionate kiss then vowed, “Count on it.” He walked toward the window with one last good-bye, then he turned to say, “When you look into the shadows, jus’ know… I’m always there.”

As he stepped onto the fire escape, you ran to the window as if to stop him, but when you reached the window, he had already vanished.

With a heavy heart, you looked up just as the sun was beginning to rise in the distance, inhaling the morning air and calling out quietly, “Stay safe… Raphael.”

You closed the window with a doleful sigh, but left it unlocked….just. in. case.


End file.
